Warriors: Like Father, Like Daughter
by Petalwish
Summary: "The way they look at me like I'm some sort of demon; the way they talk about me like I'm a monster... It's enough -just enough - to wonder if they're right: I'm just like him..." Darkkit. **ADOPTED FROM SPOTTEDEYES**
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES: SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER: _**TIGERSTAR**__** –**__dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan_

DEPUTY: _**BLACKFOOT**__**-**__large white tom with one jet black forepaw, formerly a rogue_

MEDICINE CAT: _**RUNNINGNOSE**__**—**__small gray-and-white tom_

WARRIORS:

_**OAKFUR**__**—**__small brown tom_

_**LITTLECLOUD**__**—**__very small tabby tom_

_**DARKFLOWER**__**—**__black she-cat_

_**BOULDER**__**—**__silver tabby tom, former rogue_

_**RUSSETFUR**__**—**__dark ginger she-cat, former rogue__**  
**__[APPRENTICE: CEDARPAW] _

_**JAGGEDTOOTH**__**—**__huge tabby tom, former rogue __**  
**__[APPRENTICE: ROWANPAW]_

QUEENS:

_**TALLPOPPY**__**—**__long-legged light brown tabby she-cat  
[mother to unknown tom's kits: __**Viperkit**__**—**__pale gray tabby tom, __**Fuzzykit**__**—**__cream-and-brown she-cat, __**Darkkit**__**—**__dark brown tabby she-cat, __**Limpkit**__**—**__very light brown tom with permanently lame back leg]_

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES: THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER: _**BLUESTAR_**—**_**blue-gray she-cat with silver tinted around her muzzle_

DEPUTY: **_FIREHEART_—__**__handsome ginger tom  
__[APPRENTICE: CLOUDPAW]

MEDICINE CAT: _**CINDERPELT**_—dark gray she-cat__

WARRIORS:

_**WHITESTORM_**—**_**_large white tom  
_[APPRENTICE: BRIGHTPAW]_

_**DARKSTRIPE**_—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
[APPRENTICE: FERNPAW]__

__**FROSTFUR**_—pure white she-cat with blue eyes___

**___BRINDLEFACE___**____**—**pretty tabby she-cat____

_**LONGTAIL**_—_pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
[APPRENTICE: SWIFTPAW]_

_**MOUSEFUR**_—small dusky brown she-cat  
_[APPRENTICE: THORNPAW]_

**_BRACKENFUR_**—**__**_golden brown tabby tom_

**_DUSTPELT_**—**__**_dark brown tabby tom  
__[APPRENTICE: ASHPAW]_

_**SANDSTORM**_—_pale ginger she-cat_

APPRENTICES:

_**SWIFTPAW**_—black-and-white tom__

**__CLOUDPAW_**—**___**___long-haired white tom_____  
__

___**BRIGHTPAW**_—white she-cat with ginger splotches____

**____THORNPAW_**—**_____**____golden brown tabby tom____

**____FERNPAW_**—**_____**____pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes____

____**ASHPAW**_—pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes _____

QUEENS:

_**GOLDENFLOWER**_—pale ginger she-cat _  
_

__**SPECKLETAIL_**—**_**pale tabby she-cat, oldest nursery queen  
__

__**WILLOWPELT**_—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes___

ELDERS:

**_ONE-EYE_**—**__**_pale gray she-cat, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf_

_**SMALLEAR**_—gray tom with very small ears; oldest tom in ThunderClan__

**__DAPPLETAIL_**—**___**__once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat__

* * *

**WINDCLAN:**

LEADER: _**TALLSTAR**_—black-and-white tom with very long tail__

DEPUTY: _**DEADFOOT_**—**_**black tom with a twisted paw_

MEDICINE CAT: _**BARKFACE_**—**_**short-tailed brown tom_

WARRIORS:

**_MUDCLAW_**—**__**_mottled dark brown tom_

_**WEBFOOT**_—dark gray tabby tom__

**__TORNEAR_**—**___**__tabby tom__

**__TAWNYFUR_**—**___**__golden brown she-cat__

**__ONEWHISKER_**—**___**__brown tabby tom  
[APPRENTICE: GORSEPAW]__

__**RUNNINGBROOK**_—______light gray she-cat___**___  
___**

QUEENS:

**_ASHFOOT_**—**__**_gray queen_

**_MORNINGFLOWER_**—**__**_tortoiseshell queen_

_**WHITETAIL**_—_small white she-cat_

* * *

**RIVERCLAN:**

LEADER: _**CROOKEDSTAR_**—**_**huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw_

DEPUTY: _**LEOPARDFUR_**—**_**unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat_

MEDICINE CAT: _**MUDFUR_**—**_**long-haired light brown tom_

WARRIORS:

_**BLACKCLAW_**—**_**smoky black tom_

_**HEAVYSTEP**_—_thickset tabby tom  
[APPRENTICE: DAWNPAW]_

_**STONEFUR**_—gray tom with battle-scarred ears__

__**MISTYFOOT**_—gray she-cat with blue eyes___

___**SHADEPELT**_—very dark gray she-cat____

**____LOUDBELLY_**—**_____**____dark brown tom____

____**GRAYSTRIPE**_—long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan_____

QUEENS:

**_MOSSPELT_**—**__**_tortoiseshell she-cat_

ELDERS:

**_GRAYPOOL_**—**__**_dark gray she-cat_


	2. Chapter One

**_Hello all! This is a new story I've finally gotten around to after my trip! I've taken the time to adopt it from Spottedeyes, and she's got some really great plots in her Adoptable Stories list! Go check it out!_**

**_This story does not - I repeat, _****_NOT_****_ \- have a prologue. I feel it would give way too much away xP._**

**_In this story, it's technically AU. I have made ShadowClan aware of Tigerstar's treachery in ThunderClan. If you don't feel that should be done, then I suggest you leave this FanFiction now. _**

**_Without further ado, I present Warriors: Like Father, Like Daughter!_**

* * *

_They say that when you're the kit of a Clan leader, life is a breeze. Your kithood is short, your apprentice ceremony comes and goes, and finally you're a warrior; just like that, quick as the wind. _

_But what if your father did horrible things? What if he murdered innocent cats, made kits leave the nursery and go into apprenticeship at just three moons old? What if your father was one of the most hated cats of all the Clans?_

_My name is Darkkit. I'm a kit of ShadowClan, born to Tallpoppy with my siblings: Viperkit, Fuzzykit, and Limpkit. _

_My mother is very nice to everyone she meets. She's the most loving cat and the best mother I could ask for. My siblings, although sometimes mouse-brains, are very loving and caring towards me. _

_My father, you ask? _

_I suppose I could tell you, but then you would shun me. Shun me like the rest of ShadowClan has for my entire family because of who he is. _

_My father is Brokenstar, the bloodthirsty cat known by every Clan._

* * *

At first, my father's name was used to terrify kits' into doing great, marvelous things.

Now, my father's name is a word used to define evil.

Every cat in my Clan -ShadowClan- feels that my siblings and I should have never been born. That we were a mistake, a folly, even a curse brought down by StarClan to try and rise to power just like our father. My mother was a fool for bringing us into the world; my mother was a fool for even mating with the cat that caused ShadowClan to fall and crumble to nothing all those seasons ago.

Out of all my siblings, I resembled my father most. With my dark brown tabby pelt and long claws, I was basically a replica of him; my stormy-gray eyes were the only thing to separate us.

ShadowClan was quickly back on all four paws after a few moons of recruiting cats back into the Clan shortly after my father's betrayal; Blackfoot, Boulder, Russetfur, and Jaggedtooth were all welcomed back with hisses and growls. Apparently to my mother, no cat was happy to welcome them back with open paws; they were all hostile to them, and still are today, even though all of them have been given the respect they deserve.

Our leader's arrival was quite sudden.

I was only a moon old then when he came. He strolled into our camp with our medicine cat, Runningnose beside him as if he owned the place.

"Who's that, Mother?" asked my brother, Viperkit. My mother simply did not answer any of our questions; she just wrapped us all in her warm, fluffy tail, her gaze stern and protective. Recognition flickered in her eyes and I tipped my head to the side, puzzled.

Did my mother know this cat? If so, how?

The small amount of warriors we had back then all padded out of their dens, blinking sleep from their eyes. Suddenly, they were all in teams of two, running off to protect some part of the camp. Four at the entrance, two at the medicine den, and two at the nursery where my mother sat directly outside, my siblings and I peeking at the tom from behind her tail.

The tom cleared his throat. "Cats of ShadowClan," he greeted us like he'd known us all for his entire life. As if he had been born a true ShadowClan cat. "I am pleased to announce that recently, after the death of Nightstar, StarClan have chosen me to lead you in his place."

"Never!" snarled Darkflower, a black she-cat who was guarding the medicine den. "We won't follow you, Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw? I had to stop and think for a moment, trying to figure out where I knew him... My claws retracted from their places as I remembered seeing him when I had just opened my eyes. He had been a blur, of course, but I think no cat could've forgotten that dark tabby pelt, those sharp and alert amber eyes...

Tigerclaw let out an amused purr at Darkflower's words, and I let out a small growl.

"Stop it, Darkkit." my mother ordered, her voice hushed. "You don't want his attention on us, do you?"

I shook my head at her statement and flattened my ears against my head, my eyes narrowing upon our so-called leader.

"I have been chosen by StarClan, Darkflower." Tigerclaw meowed, his voice dripping with fake authority. "Are you saying that you question the will of our ancestors?"

Darkflower let out a hiss and sat down in front of the medicine den entrance, her tail flicking back and forth. "No, Tigerstar." Her voice was venomous as she said the 'star' part, her eyes flashing with anger.

Tigerstar's amber eyes swept over all of the cats, stopping momentarily on Tallpoppy. For a moment I froze, afraid he had spotted the four small heads peeking at him through Tallpoppy's tail fur. But he simply gave a curt nod at her, which she begrudgingly returned in an act of welcome. At least my mother was humble about this, even if she was angry at our ancestors.

Tigerstar turned his attention to the warrior Blackfoot. "Blackfoot," he purred the large white tom's name, as if he and Blackfoot had been raised from kithood together. "Will you do the honor in being my deputy? I feel that ShadowClan can be brought to greatness with both of us ruling as leader and deputy."

Blackfoot's eyes shone as he nodded his head. "I accept, Tigerstar. Thank you."

Tigerstar blinked in approval before his large head swept over to my mother. I could feel the ground rumble beneath my paws as he padded towards her, stopping just far enough so that their whiskers were touching. I could feel his gaze burning into my pelt, and although uncomfortable I didn't mew a word.

"Tallpoppy," Tigerstar meowed, twitching his ears. "I see you have kitted." His amber stare burned my pelt like the sun, but I didn't speak on behalf of my mother's order. I mustn't draw attention to myself or my siblings; my mother could handle this all by herself.

Tallpoppy's tail-tip brushed against my haunches. "Yes, Tigerstar. I have."

I felt his fur brush against my mother's tail as he bent down to my level. His warm breath, reeking with a stench I couldn't quite figure out tickled my ear as he spoke directly to us. "Come on, little kits... Let your new leader see you."

Tallpoppy hissed at his request. "They don't answer to you, Tigerstar. They're my kits, and you are not their father."

Tigerstar's loud purr shook my body from where he was leaning practically so close to me my pelt was brushing his. I felt him rise to his paws and I inwardly sighed in relief. "Ah, that is true. But who's to say they want to know their real father?"

"They already know." Tallpoppy answered bluntly.

I could tell Tigerstar was shocked by the silence that dawned upon my mother's answer for a heartbeat. "They do now? My my, Tallpoppy... I never knew that you would be so... _open_ about their heritage, especially after what he has done to ShadowClan."

"What their father has done is long over." Tallpoppy's mew was crisp, full of anger and annoyance at the brown tabby tom for questioning her so much. "His treachery will never live on in my kits. They are loyal to ShadowClan, and they always will be."

"Ah, but wasn't he loyal to ShadowClan as well?"

"The seasons leading up to his deputy ship, yes he was. I don't know what changed in him, but I know my kits will never act in such ambitious and bloodthirsty ways."

Tigerstar let out a low and deep laugh at her statement. "I hope they won't, Tallpoppy. I wish them the best, and you as well in raising them."

"Thank you, Tigerstar." Tallpoppy replied, her tone emotionless.

He let his amber gaze sweep over us once more and I got the message, despite being unable to see him because I had buried my face in Tallpoppy's tail fur:

_You'd better watch out, little kits. Because the moment I can get a look at you... I will be awaiting your time to snap under the pressure just as your father had. _

* * *

**_Woo! First chapter done, and quite long! I had so much fun writing this chapter; I hope my detail and descriptions of everything was okay! _**


	3. Chapter Two

_Sometimes, I wish my father could have been a different cat. Maybe then, cats wouldn't hiss and growl at me or my siblings whenever we would walk past them; maybe then, my mother's life wouldn't be so dramatic and filled with the constant words of, "You loved a murderer!"_

_But I know, deep inside my heart and soul, that my father didn't commit those crimes without a reason. I know he did terrible things, but he couldn't have done them out of pure haste, could he? He had to have at least a logical reason, if not more than one. _

_My father is somewhere out there, in the world of cats and felines who distrust him; but Tallpoppy is blinded by the belief that he is long gone, possibly dead somewhere. My siblings often ignore the comments made about us all, while I, Darkkit, am surrounded by the voices of the cats who hate us because of my father's crimes. _

_"It's a cruel world, Darkkit..." Tallpoppy would always tell me when I got into some trouble after snapping at any cat who would taunt me to the point where I wanted to claw them to bits because of the words they said about my father. _

_No, mother. This is not a cruel world. _

_This is a wonderful world with cruel and heartless creatures inside of it. _

* * *

I watched my siblings throw themselves into a large puddle of water, each of them bursting into horrendous laughter when they looked upon the other.

My mother's tail brushed my side. "Why aren't you playing with them, Darkkit?"

I stood up, shook my long dark tabby fur free of the rain, and sat back down with a shrug of my shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just _**—**_"

I was cut off as Viperkit launched himself into the same puddle as before, but this time with more bounce in his leap of triumph. He landed squarely in the center of it, causing water to splatter all over Fuzzykit, Limpkit, Tallpoppy, and I.

"That," mewed Fuzzykit, her eyes shining.

"Was," added Limpkit with a flick of his tail.

"Awesome!" both kits exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes at their excitement. I flicked my tail modestly and licked one of my paws, drawing it across my whiskers so that they looked decent.

Tallpoppy let out a warm purr, and I could practically feel the amusement coming off of her pelt like the rain.

Fuzzykit suddenly looked over at me, her large crystal blue eyes flashing with curiosity. "Why don't you want to play, Darkkit?"

I blinked warmly at my littermate, grateful for the concern that brimmed in her eyes. Fuzzykit and I had always been the closest out of all of us; Viperkit usually kept to himself, while Limpkit stuck close to Tallpoppy because he claimed that no harm would come to him if he was right by mother's side every heartbeat he could get. "I'm not really in the mood for playing today, Fuzzykit. But thanks for the concern."

Viperkit's small, suspicious smirk caught my eye. "Why is that, Darkkit?" He snorted, rose to his paws and sauntered over to me, his movements calm and collected like a snake. "What, do you want to be a medicine cat?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and hissed, "No! I would never want to be a medicine cat! Stuck in the camp all day, gathering and sorting through herbs... Talk about boring!"

Limpkit slowly got to Viperkit's side, his lame leg dragging helplessly behind him. My brother had been born like that; his left back leg never fully reached development, so it kind of just followed him like a zombie. But nevertheless, Limpkit embraced his disability with the courage I could never possess; he took his lame leg as a prideful tool to help him strive to be a warrior. The laughs and taunts the apprentices gave him only made Limpkit even more determined to be the best warrior he could be.

My mother sent Viperkit a hard stare. "Viperkit, apologize to your sister for being so harsh! That is no way to treat your sibling."

Viperkit flattened his ears to his head, lashed his tail and muttered, "Sorry, Darkkit."

I mumbled my acceptance and my mother nodded in approval.

"As for you," I tried not to flinch as Tallpoppy's gaze burned into my pelt. "Medicine cats are very important to the Clan, Darkkit. You should know that firstpaw, since Runningnose did everything in his power to treat you of the greencough that struck ShadowClan last leafbare. Do you recall that?"

I nodded and was swept away by memories. Of course I remembered that! I knew it like the back of my paw. That had to be the harshest leafbare I had ever endured; most cats had gotten sick, including me and Tallpoppy. Luckily, Runningnose was able to swiftly cure Tallpoppy as her case of greencough wasn't as bad as mine; it had taken a lot of time to get me better, but I was thankful for the time Runningnose spent caring and nursing me back to health.

But, that leafbare also had its downsides; it was also, sadly, the leafbare that had taken Nightstar's final life. Runningnose had tried to save our elderly leader, but many cats knew that Nightstar was to join StarClan sooner or later. The black tom had been sick for a moon or so before the sickness claimed him, causing Runningnose to blame himself for seasons after. Even today, our gray-and-white medicine cat still blames himself for our elderly leader's death.

"Did Runningnose mean to kill Nightstar?" Limpkit's question struck me out of my thoughts.

Tallpoppy shook her head, pulling all four of us close to her with her long, light tabby tail. "No, no," she meowed, giving us each a lick on the top of our heads to soothe our worries, "Runningnose didn't do anything like that."

"Then why do the cats say he did?" Fuzzykit wondered aloud.

Tallpoppy closed her eyes for a moment, sighed, and then opened them again. "I don't know, Fuzzykit... But I can assure you that Runningnose didn't kill Nightstar. He was an elder for a long time when he was chosen by StarClan to lead. I guess the sickness was his way of telling the Clan that he needed to be set free, into the world of our ancestors once and for all."

I was captivated by my mother's words and wanted to know so much more. "How do you know all this?" I asked, flicking my tail.

Tallpoppy settled her dark amber gaze on me, something weird flashing in them before she spoke. "Nightstar was my littermate," she meowed, blinking several times before continuing. "Which would make him your uncle, Darkkit."

"Wow!" Limpkit's eyes were wide and his pelt was fluffed up in awe. "We're the kin of a Clan leader!"

"I'm going to follow in his path someday!" Viperkit puffed out his chest in modesty. "You just wait, 'cause before you know it you'll be addressing me as Viper_star_!"

I rolled my eyes and snorted at his remark. "What do I owe this wonderful duty of being your littermate, o' great Viperstar..."

"You owe it everything, Dark..." Viperkit took a moment to figure out a name for myself. "Dark... Darkpelt!"

"Ooh!" Fuzzykit mewled, her tail bushing out in admiration. "I want a warrior name!"

"Me too!" added Limpkit, his dark green eyes shining.

Acting like a Clan leader, I touched my nose to the top of Fuzzykit's head. "Fuzzykit, you'll be known as Fuzzyear!"

"And you'll be called Limpfire!" Viperkit declared, touching his muzzle to Limpkit's.

We began to chase one another around the nursery, my mother purring loudly at our game to pass the time.

It was around dark when we finally stopped playing our little game. I had just fake murdered Viperkit and stole his entire Clan, making them my slaves for the rest of their lives; Limpkit and Fuzzykit were my loyal followers.

As I curled up close to my siblings near Tallpoppy's belly, I could hear a strange voice whisper in the breeze:

_Son of the rogue, daughter of the traitor,_

_The Clans need help from one true savior. _

_But from these bloodlines come darkness and lies, _

_Ones that must stay hidden for one to survive. _


	4. Chapter Three

_Every cat says that a kit needs a father figure in their lives. A father to encourage them in ways that a mother could not, a father to be the shoulder you lean on when you're in dire trouble. A father, simply to be a father. _

_But my siblings and I do not have a father, nor have we ever. Sure, we've had a couple toms act like a father by playing games with us... Some toms even visit us day by day to check up on Tallpoppy and ourselves. _

_But no tom has ever gotten close to me in the sense a father would his daughter. _

_My siblings all look to the warrior Oakfur as their father; Viperkit admires his strength, Fuzzykit is captivated by his compassion for others, and Limpkit is mesmerized by Oakfur's ability to seem strong even in his weakest moments. _

_But Oakfur isn't my father in the slightest bit. He never will be to me, no matter how much he acts like one. _

_He's told mother that he loves her and that he loves us. He's told mother that he'll always be there for her, whenever she needs him. _

_"Remember, Darkkit," Oakfur would murmur in my ear at night just as I was about to fall asleep. "I will always love you in ways your father could not..."_

_You do not love me, Oakfur. _

_You love Tallpoppy and my siblings; but not me. _

_No cat could love the daughter that resembles a murderer. _

* * *

"Rowanpaw, Cedarpaw..." Tigerstar's deep mew rang around the clearing, giving off a haunting atmosphere to the air. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," both toms answered proudly, their eyes shining.

Tigerstar blinked in approval and rested his muzzle on each of their heads for a brief heartbeat before calling, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Rowanpaw and Cedarpaw, from this moment on, you both shall be known as Rowanclaw and Cedarheart. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and we all welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Rowanclaw! Cedarheart!" the Clan called, excitement fizzing from all the cats.

"That'll be us someday!" Fuzzykit whispered excitedly in my ear from where she sat beside me. Viperkit, Limpkit, and Tallpoppy sat just beside us.

Viperkit flicked his tail. "It'll be us in a few days, Fuzzykit!"

"Not a few days, Viperkit." Tallpoppy purred and twitched an ear.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at my brother. "Try a few moons, frog-brain."

Viperkit hissed and lashed his tail. "Shut up, Darkkit!"

"No!" I shot back, feeling the fur fluff up along my spine.

A paw suddenly dragged me away from Fuzzykit and close to a warm, brown-pelted foreleg. "What's going to happen in a few days?"

I forced back bile that rose in my throat at the sound of his voice. Oakfur.

"Oakfur!" Viperkit yowled at the tops of his lungs, racing forwards and shoving me away from the brown warrior roughly. I skidded across the ground and stopped just a few tail-lengths away from my brother and bared my teeth at him, although he couldn't see it.

"You came to visit!" Limpkit and Fuzzykit howled excitedly. Fuzzykit quickly joined Viperkit next to Oakfur, purring loudly and rubbing muzzles with him while Limpkit followed more slowly, his lame leg making it harder to rush forward.

I rose to my paws hastily, shaking out my pelt with a growl of annoyance. I padded away from my family and sat down at the outskirts of the nursery, licking one of my paws and drawing it behind my ear to smooth down the ruffled fur. I gave my chest fur a few swift licks to smooth it, and then began to groom my tail.

I looked around the camp through cool gray eyes, studying everything my eyes swept over. The warriors Russetfur and Blackfoot were sharing tongues near the warriors den, their tails twined together; Tallpoppy had said that the ginger she-cat and the white tom had been mates for quite sometime, and it probably wouldn't be long until Russetfur was inside the nursery expecting his kits. The newly named Cedarheart was padded towards the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a frog off the very top, and settled down in the shade of a large oak tree. Rowanclaw was sunning himself out by the entrance of camp beside Littlecloud, the two warriors sharing small talk from where I could see. Runningnose was sitting outside his den, sorting through herbs and laying leaves out in the sunshine.

Tigerstar's deep voice startled me out of my thoughts. "You're Darkkit, correct?"

I quickly stole a glance at his wide amber eyes, which were burning into my pelt. "Y-Yeah, I am... You're Tigerstar, my leader, right?"

The dark brown tabby's purr shook the ground beneath me. "Indeed I am, Darkkit." There was a haunting atmosphere in his words that I didn't like.

I shuffled about three mouse-lengths away from him and curled my tail around my paws. "Why are you over here, talking to a kit?"

Tigerstar flicked his tail over my ear, and I hissed and tucked them against my head. "Observation, dear Darkkit. Simply observation."

"Don't you have anything else to do?" I snapped. "Why are you talking to me when you could be over chattering to Oakfur like my siblings are doing?"

His cool and collected purr rumbled in my subconscious for a heartbeat after he said it. "I know you aren't like your siblings, little one. You wish you had your father, do you not? Meanwhile your siblings act as though Oakfur has been their father all along..."

I sheepishly looked down at my paws. "I wish he was here, yes... Oakfur isn't my father and he never will be!"

"I understand that, Darkkit. But perhaps it is wiser to treat Oakfur as your father than to continue to hold onto the fact that Brokenstar is your biological father. After all, he has done terrible things to ShadowClan; why would you be proud to call yourself -"

"Just go away!" I growled, lashing my tail. I heard enough of this stuff from every other cat, I didn't need it from some leader as well! "I don't need the reminder that my dad is a murderer and a horrible cat! I hear it enough in the whispers others say about me!"

Tigerstar's eyes flashed, and instead of responding to me he rose to his paws and padded away, leaving me alone to deal with my thoughts.

"Darkkit!" I flinched as I heard Tallpoppy's frantic mew and felt her pelt brush mine. "What happened? Are you all right?" She began to sniff and lick my fur, searching for wounds of any kind.

I shrugged her off and met her dark amber gaze, my paws trembling. "Nothing happened, mother..."

Oakfur's green eyes met mine and I forced back the urge to snarl. He was crouched beside my mother, his pelt mingling with hers, while my siblings peeked at me from behind him with wide eyes. "Did Tigerstar say anything to you, Darkkit?" He asked me, twitching an ear.

"No," I mewed quickly, feeling guilt run off my pelt like water. "He didn't say anything, just sat down beside me for a moment and then walked away."

Oakfur shared a glance with my mother, as if he didn't believe me. But he kindly leaned forward and licked my ear in a comforting and loving gesture before rising to his paws and padding away, leaving me looking down at my paws while Tallpoppy herded us all in the nursery.

_Sometimes I wish you were my father, Oakfur... But then I think: Who could love the offspring of a monster?_


	5. Author Note (Guess Who!)

Readers and reviewers:

Everyone! Hi! It's the guy that has supposedly died from cancer just over a month ago: yeah, that's right, it's Ben!

Time for you to be super confused and probably yell and scream from confusion and anger, but allow me to explain:

I've been away for just a little over a month now in Barcelona, Spain doing some work for charity. Nikki has been filling in for me during that time and I realize that he has stated that I have passed on - which is NOT TRUE WHATSOEVER.

I have called our wedding off - simple as that because of what he's done to all of you. He and I are no longer together, and I'm glad, to say the least.

You're all probably super, super angry and confused right now and I apologize for that.

Needless to say, this account, after I've read some reviews Guests have left on Stripes, is no longer going to be written on. I feel that I need to give Petalwish a break from FanFiction, which I am going to do. I will be making an all new account and will post these:

Warriors: Like Father, Like Daughter

Warriors: Stripes

on there and WILL CONTINUE THEM SOLELY AS THEY WERE STARTED. Which means Stripes will be continued without all the author notes!

Time for all the flames because I've confused and angered all of you!

PM the account Petalfire for more information.

~ Ben :D


End file.
